The Naruto Secret Funny Tales 3
by Kosak-sensei
Summary: Sorry for the delay, but its here. this was suposed to be a seven story series but i will only make more one or two. enjoy!


The Naruto Secret Funny Tales

Author Notes: Here I am again with a new tale. And let me just say, the Akastuki is so good for humor stories. So this next tale is about the one thing that is wrong in the Akastuki, and the Leader pretends to fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Hinata does.

Just Mere Genins

"Gather up you bastards, I'm calling up an important meting" echoed the Leader in each one of the Akastuki member's heads.

"Fuck, why did he have to make a meting right when we are all watching Pokemon?!" said an angry Hidan.

"Screw it, he'll wait!" said Kisame.

"I'm going to catch you!" said a voice on the TV.

"SASUKE!!" screamed Itachi while performing several seals

"No, Itachi, it's just the TV!! Do we have to remember you how much money…!

"M-Money? What money? I didn't take any money!! I swear I didn't!!" said a scared Kakuso.

"Was Kakuso sitting here all along? That explains the money grabbing noises I heard behind the sofa! Hi Kakuso!" said Itachi

Kisame and Hidan started to glare at Kakuso

"Holy shit, I'm late for the meting!" said Kakuso running away.

"Get here you thief!!" said Kisame and Hidan at the same time.

The Leader was walking impatiently, waiting for the others. Until now, only Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were there.

"This lack of discipline just proves my point!" said an angry Leader.

"But we are here…" said Deidara.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! A COOKIE?!!" answered a angry Leader

"I want!!" said Tobi.

"SHUT UP!!" he replied.

"But…" started Sasori

"BUT I DON'T GIVE A KYUBBY'S ASS!!!" he said

Finally they started to arrive. Everybody was still goofing off, except Kakuso, which was all worn out because of the beating he got from Hidan and Kisame.

"Finally, you're here. I must say that this lack of discipline is very disturbing. Not to mention the fact that you all, except Itachi and me, deserted your villages at a very young age, putting you in a state that even though you're way stronger, you can't ignore the annoyingly discussing fact that you are all just mere Genins. So I took the liberty of signing you up for the next Chuunin exams!!"

"If he doesn't hurry up, we're going to miss the episode!!" whispered Hidan at Itachi.

"Listen you bastards!! The 3-man teams are as followed: Kakuso, Kisame and Zetsu.

And Sasori, Deidara and Hidan.

Dismissed, to Konoha!"

"What about me?" said Tobi

"You will stay and keep an eye on the hideout. Is that clear?" said the Leader

"Sir, yes sir!" said Tobi.

_In the Chuunin Exams:_

"Hey, I know a way to get through this shit fast!" said Hidan.

And that said he wrote a note and posted it on the door:

"The Chuunin Exams have been canceled due to one of the examiners deaths."

"Sweet!" said Kakuso.

"Hey, the Examiner is coming, everybody Henge!

"Listen up, you bastard, my name is Morino Ibiki and I'm the first examiner of the Chuunin Exams and… why are there only six of you here?

"Who cares? Let's start this shit or what?" said Kisame

"Well, since there are only six of you, you pass the First and Second Exams."

"YES!!" celebrated Zetsu.

"Now you have to face each other so the feudal lord may evaluate you.

"OK." Said Kakuso

_In the Chuunin Exams Stadium:_

"Now we have to fight, right?" asked Kisame to the Examiner.

"Well, since you are so few, we decided to put you all in a battle royal. The last man standing is automatically a Chuunin and the rest are decided by the feudal lords.

"Hey, why don't we pretend to give all we have, and end up all worn out after a couple hours? No one wins and they will think that we are all too good!" suggested Hidan.

"OK, let's do it!" they all said.

And they stared to battle, and after a few hours the crowd was all pumped up, the feudal lords we're on their feet looking at the intense action until they made a signal to stop the fight.

"Everybody, stop! You have all been promoted to Chuunin!" said the examiner.

"Yes!!!!" they all celebrated

After that they received they're jackets they went to the Leader so he could see their achievement.

"Leader, we did it! We are Chuunins." said Kakuso.

"I'm so proud of you guys!!" said the Leader, right about to cry.

"Are you jealous, Itachi-san?!!" said Kisame proudly

"Of what? I'm already a Chuunin, a former ANBU and the prodigy of the Uchiha clan." said a calm Itachi.

"Showoff!" Said Kisame to himself.

Author Notes: Did you like it? It wasn't as funny as the others, but I did some serious work on it.

Next one coming up soon!!


End file.
